


in due time, you will break further

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you're always the same.
Comments: 1





	in due time, you will break further

she's tired. he's? they're? whatever. gender is a social construct, anyways. there's no point in trying to validate yourself or getting others to validate you when nobody wants to- and all you need is yourself. right?

"what am i?" he asked. there's too much and too little time on their hands. there's too much and too little to do. and he's tired. so, so tired- coffee is great, but just makes you need more and more of it. then it becomes an addiction. what is an "addiction"? when does is stop being an unhealthy obsession and begin to spiral into mental disorders and the apparent need for rehab? whatever. she's not an addict yet.

where was she again? oh, yeah. a lack of sleep and bean juice that's a shockingly good substitute for sanity. sleep. great, wonderful, beautiful sleep. if they could, they would happily be very damn close to comatose on her mattress that's uncomfortably firm at the worst times and comfortably solid at the worst times. speaking of mattresses- why do they use eggs to test mattresses? human pressure points aren't eggs. why not just use another human to test a mattress? surely the feedback would be more accurate, and then they could use the eggs for something more practical. like food.

damn, he got off-topic again. maybe she should have a talk show since they like to hear themselves talking. never mind. talk shows are annoying as hell- especially the makeup and beauty programs. modern television is, excuse my french, whoever's seeing this, the biggest, smelliest, steaming pile of horse shit that she's ever encountered. and don't get them started on family vlog or prank channels on youtube. those channels are basically just parents using their children for their own personal gain.

at least he's got good music. a lot of music is great- creative lyrics, catchy beats, a good flow. but a lot of songs now are just... eugh. if they had to describe modern music-especially pop- he'd say "eugh." because that'd be the best explanation. he hopes he doesn't get killed by a bunch of fourteen-year-old girls for having an opinion. you always get harassed for having a unpopular opinion.

it's darker now. or is it lighter? they've long since stopped paying attention.

oh. is she actually going to fall asleep? this is an unexpected, but welcome turn of events.

after all, he has time to hurt on the inside tomorrow.


End file.
